


Give me A Cue - Ladrien June 2019

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: @ladrienjune2019, Adrien has the best buns in town!, Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/M, Fanfiction, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Identity Reveal, Innocence, Innuendo, Kissing, Ladrien June, Oblivious, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, One Shot Collection, Reveal, Tell me your favorite prompts, what do you want?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: The choice was yours. 😸🐞 Voting is now closed.Chapter 1: prompt 17:💗 WHO LOVES HER MORE 🐍 (aka Adrien with the snake Miraculous)Viperion, gives Adrien the Snake Miraculous to look after their Lady 🐞 as he goes on vacation, in the hopes that it will help them move past the whole four-square nonsense.Chapter 2: THE BEST BUNS IN TOWN  🍞🥐🥣  prompt 11: InnocentAlya's Ladyblog is hosting a bake off 🍰 at her college, where Lila gets called out nicely by Ladybug and which ends with a bit of a faux pas... 😲Chapter 3 Don’t Look! 🙈 Prompt 18: TrustHiding from the akuma as Plagg recharges, Adrien helps Ladybug hide so she can recharge her kwami.Chapter 4 Adrien Writes Fan Fiction 😉 prompt 24: RevealMarinette found some fan fiction that Adrien wrote, which inspired her to court him as Ladybug.Chapter 5 Fighting a Kiss 💋 Prompt 1 : Kiss 💋Why would they fight against having to kiss the love of their life?





	1. Prompt possiblilites

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, all characters belong to the wonderful writers and owners of Miraculous Ladybug!

🥰🐞 **Everyone has suggested their top 3 prompts from the prompts below that they'd like to see me cover!** 👱♂️🥰

I'll choose two of my own choice to round it out since I don't have the time to cover the full month of prompts.

🐞👱♂️😸🐞😸👱♂️🐞😸👱♂️🐞

Basically the top three prompts that got the most votes by June 7th in the comments here,

I'll commit to writing an 800-4000 word one-shot by the end of the month for them as a chapter here.

Everyone got 3 votes (and if you REALLY want to see a prompt you can give it more than one vote!)

I'll also choose two of my own prompts to make 5 chapters total not including this one....

and I'll try to have my first choice (ASPIK) done by June 7th. 

_**Thanks for your participation!** _\- Lady_LB

 

 

**Ladrien June 2019 prompts** ( found at <https://ladrienjune.tumblr.com/post/184303023923/ladrien-june-2019-please-tag-your-entries-with> )

  1. **Kiss 😘**
  2. **Famous**
  3. **Couple 👱♂️🐞**
  4. **Model**
  5. **Damsel**
  6. **Working Together**
  7. **Fencing 🤺**
  8. **Valentine**
  9. **Clumsy**
  10. **Oblivio** / Cardboard!Noir
  11. **Innocent  🙏**
  12. **Future**
  13. **Meeting Gabriel**
  14. **Pictures 📸**
  15. **Dinner**
  16. **Blush 😚**
  17. ~~**Aspik** (Adrien with the snake Miraculous) ~~ author's choice
  18. **Trust**
  19. **Love Letters 💗**
  20. **Soft Touches**
  21. **Secrets**
  22. **Admirer 💐**
  23. **The Press**
  24. **Reveal**  
Suggestions:  
**1**. Accidental Reveal  
**2**. One-sided reveal   
**3**. Double-blind reveal (they both find out separately but don’t realize that the other knows their identity or that they know theirs)
  25. **Hiding**
  26. **Piano  🎹**
  27. **Protect You**
  28. **Tangled**
  29. **Matching  😁😁**
  30. **Paris**



(emoji do not reflect preference lol)

**So again, please suggest your top 3 prompts from above that you'd like to see me cover! Everyone gets 3 votes in their comment.**

_I'll write prompts for the 3 prompts that get the most votes in the comments and pick a final prompt as author's choice._

**If you'd like, add a bonus suggestion...**

**😲 Bonus suggestion or theme to go with your favorite prompt:** tell me either Angst, Humor, (if a reveal what kind), Aged-up, or even one special other character appearance (Luka, Kagami, LIla, the Kwami, Tom & Sabine) with your favorite prompt and I'll consider it and make a note in the chapter whose fault that choice is if I go with it! 😳😅😁


	2. Who Loves Her More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors choice, 😀💗😁  
>  Prompt: day 17, Aspik (Adrien with the snake miraculous) 🐍
> 
> Viperion, hoping to break the pattern that has been hurting his Lady 🐞 and his Cheri 🐭, entrusts Adrien with the Snake Miraculous to look after their Lady 🐞 as he goes on vacation.

Viperion had been watching and waiting for two hours already.

_I hope I’m not making a mistake._ Luka thought as he waited for Adrien to turn out his lights so that he could knock on his window without being discovered by another member of his household _. A hero visiting a celebrity,_ he laughed to himself as he thought that _…just how impossible would that be?_

…..

Adrien had just turned out the lights and went to bed, it had been a long day of a photoshoots, school, fencing etc. He’d barely had time to eat that day and now he was almost too tired to care.

Plagg silently flew off to one of his hidden cheese stashes as soon as they had made it to his room.

Adrien was thankful that Ladybug and Master Fu had decided to allow some of the other Miraculous stay with their wielders full time. He was almost too worn out for patrol most of the time, no matter how much he missed his Lady and needed the rest.

Adrien still loved her, but it was hard to love someone that wouldn’t let you in, after years and an uncounted number of confessions on his part. As he’d grown, he decided that it was more painful to keep bringing it up, who she loved was her choice and he wanted to respect that. Still, his heart ached for her, and for her happiness, for their happiness.

Adrien was seventeen now after all, and his life was busier than ever, especially with it being the last year of high school and his modeling career taking off to new heights.

Most of all, Adrien missed his friends. He’d had lunch with Nino, Alya and Lila today, but Marinette had been missing, again. She’d been exhausted and depressed of late and strangely enough, Adrien had had the feeling that she had been avoiding him, or them as a group he guessed.

Or maybe it was just Lila.

Adrien had felt bad that he skipped out on the akuma attack that day, but Ladybug had the help of Multimouse, Queen Bee and Viperion for that and for once he wanted to spend some time with his friends. Adrien still felt bad that they had to take turns like this, but it helped to keep the team fresh, except for Ladybug that is, since she had to appear or transform for every attack.

Sometimes the others would defeat the akumatized victim and just meet her somewhere, like at the Eiffel tower or some other landmark with the item and that’s just how things were now done.

“Plagg, does Ladybug’s kwami get tired?” Adrien randomly asked the darkness of his room.

From somewhere, Plagg grunted, “duh. That’s what the other kwami are for.”

“Does Ladybug get tired?”

“For all that is Cheesy! Duh! I just don’t see why you don’t say no to your Father’s demands so that YOU can patrol or go to the attacks more often! Geez Kid, you don’t even have time to hang out with your friends anymore!”

“Plagg, you know that I have to help my father with the company, it’s all that he asks of me.”

“That jerk demands too much of you.”

“Plagg!”

“Adrien. You deserve a life of your own, you say that you love Ladybug, but not only she but your ‘good’ friends are slipping through your fingers.” Plagg emphasized with a roll of his eyes.

Adrien swallowed, Plagg wasn’t wrong. He knew that Plagg wanted him to move on to Marinette, but he just couldn’t let got of the dream of being with his Lady to even consider it, besides, Marinette and he hadn’t been close of late even though he had to admit, he had a small little crush on her.

Adrien knew that Marinette didn’t get along with Lila but she had learned to just avoid her when she was being too, well, Lila. Adrien didn’t like how Lila hung off him either and although he’d told her several times in private to give him his personal space, she’d only back off for a few days and then a week later she’d be back at it.

_Maybe it’s time to rethink that._

Still, Adrien was proud of Marinette and at times he felt closer to her as a friend despite Lila’s encroachment on their friendly group, that is when Marinette was willing to put up with Lila and try to ignore Lila’s underhanded comments. Especially since now she could speak in full sentences with Adrien, which pleased him to no end. The few times he’d managed to be alone with her over the past year warmed his heart, as either partners on a project or just to walk her home and sneak a few croissants, Marinette was a breath of fresh air to his constricted life.

Still, they were never totally comfortable as a group anymore, Alya and Nino were joined at the hip, Adrien was Nino’s best friend, Lila kept flipping from being Alya’s best friend to trying to be more with Adrien, which kind of made him wonder about Marinette? Where did she fit in?

Well, she hovered in and out of the group now and Adrien had to admit, he missed Marinette, but she kept giving excuses that she was busy, which honestly, he was too, but he tried to at least talk to her in the halls when he could escape Lila.

It was kind of ironic though, Chloe and Marinette had become friends over the past year and he often found them and Sabrina hanging out. It was good to see Chloe becoming a better person and a better hero. Adrien was so glad when they’d decided that Chloe deserved to keep her Miraculous and could protect it from the likes of Hawkmoth, especially since they learned that she could reject an akuma! He was so impressed with his now snarky, lighthearted but still entitled and strong-willed friend.

So now here he was laying down and trying to calm his mind as he tried to go to sleep. He used to go out whenever he could, which explained his popularity now as a model, you didn’t get muscles like he had with a typical workout after all. Although now the akuma attacks filled up his time as Chat Noir like his night time runs used to.

Chat Noir had gone down from six nights a week of scheduled patrol (Plagg insisted on one night off) to barely two a week at best. Of course, he’d go to what akuma attacks he could, he made it to half of them at least. He had three days a week where it was agreed upon that it was his duty to show up for an attack after all, and at first he still tried to go to them all but then they figured out that none of them could keep it up. They had to set a schedule for them all as a result.

Currently, Multimouse, Queen Bee and Viperion had Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.

Queen Bee, Carapace and Rena Rouge had Thursdays.

Chat Noir, and Ladybug had Saturday, with Queen Bee showing up when she could.

Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rouge and Ladybug had Tuesdays.

While finally, on Sundays three or more of them would agree to go out together.

_I wonder how my Lady makes it to each and every attack?_ He thought as he remembered last month’s onslaught. There had been a record twenty attacks and Ladybug had to be at each at every one, or at least transform and cleanse the item each time.

_She really is amazing._

Then Adrien heard a knock on his window. He looked over to see the owner of the snake Miraculous blink at him with his glowing teal snake eyes.

Adrien gulped, “Viperion?”

…..

Adrien hurried to his window and opened it, not sure what to say as he gestured for the superhero to enter, had Viperion figured out his secret identity? How? They had hardly ever worked together after all.

Plus, as Chat Noir, he had a strong dislike for the man. He flirted with both his Lady and Multimouse after all, more so with Multimouse since she tended to blush easily but Adrien had never seen him flirt with anyone else, not even a civilian.

At least Chat Noir would flirt a little with every girl he met, but he was only truly sappy and sincere when it came to HIS Lady.

What could he say, the cat was possessive.

Viperion smiled slightly at Adrien and after a long pregnant moment spoke first as he held out his hands to reveal no weapons or threats as his lyre was attached to his belt. “Don’t be alarmed Adrien. I come in peace.”

Adrien couldn’t help his light snort, “do you make it a habit to visit civilians in the middle of the night?”

Viperion shook his head, “no. Actually, I’ve come to ask for your help.”

Adrien gave Viperion a look and not just because he called Ladybug his Lady or that he actively flirted with Multimouse too, calling her his little Cheri or little Darling. Which the mouse hadn’t seemed to mind, besides blushing furiously at the endearment.

 “Why would a hero of Paris want Adrien Agreste’s help?” Adrien asked his sometimes partner and rival in love.

Viperion frowned slightly. “First of all, I want to know if you would be willing to help the other heroes and my Lady for a time? A month perhaps? You may need to tone down your other obligations…” The snake’s voice trailed off as he glanced around his room uninvited.

Adrien raised his eyebrow and clenched his fist, before folding his arms as he thought defiantly, _she is MY Lady._

“I am more than willing to help and I can reduce my other obligations if LADYBUG needs me.” Adrien emphasized. “I am an adult after all.”

Viperion nodded, “well, I’ll just get to it then.”

Adrien already knew that Viperion was a man of few words, usually, unless he was singing of course.

“You see,” Viperion looked conflicted and sad as he went on, “I worry about the girl beneath my Lady’s mask.”

Adrien tried not to seem surprised, it sounded like Viperion KNEW who Ladybug was.

_Why didn’t she tell me first?_

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“What, are you a mind reader now?” Adrien spat.

“No, I can tell that what I have said has come as a surprise. We had to keep it a secret as to who knew Ladybug’s secret identity, even from Chat Noir as it is their Miraculous that Hawkmoth really wants.”

Which was true, Hawkmoth only demanded the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous.

Viperion sighed and spoke again, “I must reassure you that Ladybug feels very guilty about not telling those closest to her, especially Chat Noir. I sort of discovered her identity by accident since as I use my Miraculous the more sensitive I get to everyone’s own heart song. Especially those I’m closest to. Queen Bee eventually just figured it out and Multimouse, well,” Viperion chuckled as if he was revealing a personal joke, “my little Cheri knew right away as she is, ah, close to Ladybug. Personally. There was no way that Ladybug could have kept it from her.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Adrien asked. _Why didn’t Ladybug?_

“I’m letting you know that there are no consequences if you can figure out anyone’s identity, which may happen because honestly, I need someone who understands music to take my place and my miraculous tends to make seeing though the magic well, easier.”

“What?!”

“Honestly, my family is going on vacation and I must leave Paris for the next month. I will have to reveal myself to you Adrien to hand over my Miraculous, but I trust that you will return it when I get back.”

Adrien swallowed, knowing that it would look suspicious if he said no.

“Why me?”

“I can sense that you care for my Lady.” Viperion stated as Adrien fought the slight frown on his face. “Besides, if anyone discovers her identity, I think she that would be even more grateful if it was you.”

“What are you saying?” _Does he know my secret identity?_

Viperion’s eyes clouded over and his voice grew defensive as he clenched his own fists. This obviously wasn’t easy for him. “I am trying to do what is best for my Lady.” He rolled her name off of his tongue as if that wasn’t the name that he wanted to use. “I’ll be honest, Ladybug has a crush on a boy that keeps her from having a real relationship and I may be hoping that I’m being a bit self-serving here by doing this.”

“This?” Adrien questioned,

“You will become Aspik in my absence, and you will not have to hide your identity from the team if you wish as Aspik since you’re just filling in.”

“Wait, Aspik?”

“That’s the best name that we could think of, for whoever I chose as a replacement.” Viperion took a deep breath and explained, “regardless, if you listen to her heart song, you will be able to discover my Lady’s identity and whose love she aches for.” He then looked at Adrien darkly, “remember this part. I am tired of her being hurt by his neglectful obliviousness and lack of care over how his inactions have been hurting her. She needs closure to become herself again.”

Adrien was shocked, he hadn’t realized that anyone else on the team had noticed Ladybug being, well, less like herself over time.

Viperion frowned and added, “I have seen you hurt a ‘good friend’ of yours ss-similarly which is why I am not happy about this, but I still think that you can change and that you are our best option.”

Confused, Adrien replied, “then why?”

Viperion deflated and spoke with true honesty, “because I love her enough to let her go, to let her find her true happiness.”

“Oh, my Cheri.” Viperion whispered to himself as if in pain, probably too low for a normal human to hear, but enough for Chat Noir to. The man before him sighed and said more loudly, “even if it isn’t with me.”

Then he pulled off his bangle, his Miraculous, and handed it to Adrien as he detransformed…

Adrien blinked, “Luka?”

…..

Adrien was shocked to say the least, but after Luka had explained how to use the new Miraculous and had sprung away out his window, apparently the musician had become a bit of a parkor expert by being a wielder, he was able to have a conversation with his two kwami.

Plagg, despite being annoyed said that he would permit the temporary arrangements since it might help him get over this ‘Ladybug is the love of my life’ nonsense as he called it.

Sass mostly just smirked, proud of his true owner’s decision as he explained that it would be fine for Adrien to have two miraculous as two of the different ranks could be activated at the same time or separately.

Then he was told that he would be meeting his Lady in twenty minutes and he could reveal himself if he decided to do so.

It was an opportunity of a lifetime. Adrien smirked as he transformed into Aspik for the first time, “Sass! Scales On!”

…..

It was weird having Plagg hide in his miraculous when it was inactive, but Plagg didn’t seem to care as the ring was hidden by Aspik’s costume and he’d finally get a decent nap out of the whole deal.

Aspik traveled by jumping really. Adrien’s muscles coiled and helped him spring like never before and he was literally jumping buildings in a single bound.

Arriving at the meeting point, which was a very private roof top, Aspik met Ladybug.

“Good evening Aspik,” she called.

Aspik bowed gracefully as he detransformed, “my Lady.”

Adrien stood and smiled at the love of his life and grinned as she gasped as he drew closer and grasped her hands, “I wanted you to know who I am.”

Then he did the most reckless thing that he’d ever done as he sensed her confusion and somehow, her hurt as he declared, “I love you Ladybug. I have loved you since the day you defeated Stoneheart, will you be mine?”

Ladybug sniffed and pulled her hands away, as she pitifully said, “no.” Then she shook her head and choked out, “not like this.” She stepped away with a sniff before steadying herself and saying, “you’ll take Viperion’s place. Meet here tomorrow with Queenie and, uh, the mouse. I’ve, uh, got to go. Bug out!” Ladybug quickly turned and threw her yo-yo and left him alone.

“What did I do wrong?” Adrien asked.

Sass rolled his eyes as Plagg replied from his ring, “Kid, what have you done right?”

…..

The next morning Adrien talked to Nathalie about feeling overworked and asked for a lighter load over the next month at breakfast. He was shocked when she agreed that a lighter schedule was better than him getting burned out.

Adrien went to school, where the emotions and heart songs of everyone around him were overwhelming at first as Lila attached herself to him immediately as he walked in the school. Lila felt… smug, as if she’d won a prize being at his side.

He noticed that Marinette was speaking to Chloe, looking like she had had a terrible night.

Marinette looked up to see Adrien as he tried to pry Lila off as she sniffed and went the other direction. Adrien went over to Chloe, “is Mari okay? She… seemed off.”

Chloe rolled her eyes as she looked down at Adrien’s new bangle. She scoffed, “well look at that, finally figured out something have we Adrikins?”

“I don’t get what you’re saying.” He answered as he felt her strong heartsong, devoted to herself, how right she was and what she cared for if he had to describe it.

“Ugh, this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.” She tossed her hair, “look, we can talk tonight.” Then she leaned in and whispered, “patrol.”

Adrien nodded, this would definitely be interesting.

…..

“Aspik is it?” Queen Bee announced as he landed beside her and Multimouse, “this is the other snake’s ‘Cheri,’ respect her or else!”

“Queenie.” Multimouse quietly muttered, “we should be nice.” Her shy and somehow hurt heartsong rang somewhat familiar.

“I am the Queen of nice.” Queen Bee replied, “now come along, I’m the senior hero here so follow me!” She tossed her weapon and began patrol, Multimouse just laughing as she scurried after her.

Adrien couldn’t believe her attitude, but rolled with it.

…..

Adrien couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something about Multimouse that was familiar, but he wouldn’t be seeing her till Friday.

That was until he sat beside Marinette at lunch on Thursday. She actually squeaked when she realized that he was Adrien and he blinked as he realized whose heartsong she had and he realized that it, it was amazing.

So he whispered…“Multimouse?”

Marinette bit her lip and nodded.

“Aspik. I’m glad that I get to work with you, honestly I’m surprised that you’re not Ladybug.”

Marinette chuckled nervously, there was an underlying note there, but their luck ran out and Lila arrived and tried to squirm between them, Adrien however remembered what Viperion had said.

“Lila, I want to sit next to Marinette.” He told her as he put his arm around a now blushing Marinette as he drew her closer to him protectively, shutting out Lila.

“But, but…” Lila began, astounded that after all this time, Adrien was setting some boundaries.

“Not buts Lila, and I don’t want you to be saying anything about Marinette behind her back anymore, I know her and I know it’s nothing but lies and I don’t ever want you invading my personal space again. I’ll forgive you now for your past digressions even though you don’t deserve it, but I will speak out more if anything else is said about Mari or if you won’t leave me alone.”

“Adrien! How…” Lila began.

“Don’t start Lila! I won’t fall for those crocodile tears. Find somewhere else to sit!”

Lila scowled and as she left, she growled, “you won’t hear the end of this Agreste.”

“You say that like what you say really matters.” Adrien called after her.

He could feel her fuming emotions across the cafeteria, but Adrien smirked happily as he had finally stood up to her.

Marinette looked at him gratefully. “Thank you.”

He shrugged, “I care about you Mari, it was my purr-leasure.”

She blinked and then raised an eyebrow at him and asked in a deadpanned voice, “really?”

Her heart song betrayed her face though as it swelled and soared and if it weren’t for his Lady, Adrien would have sworn that it was the most beautiful thing that he’d ever heard, err, felt.

…..

Adrien decided to wait for Marinette after school, he was fiddling with his phone and started a video, just in case, as he felt something devious about Lila as she left earlier.

He wasn’t wrong. As Marinette left the school, Adrien caught Lila whisper something to Marinette at the top of the stairs. Marinette ignored her and started to descend with a vicious looking Lila behind her, who pushed Marinette down the stairs!

Adrien ran up to her, his phone in one hand still recording as he ran to Marinette’s side. “Are you alright Mari?”

Marinette bit her lip and looked up as Lila rolled down beside her and started to cry, drawing a crowd, “can you believe it Adrien?! Marinette tripped me intentionally!”

Adrien blinked and shook his head as he turned his phone’s recording feature off, “I think we have to talk to Mr. Damocles.”

Marinette was taken to the nurse by Alya and Nino as Adrien spoke to Mr. Damocles before he had to go to a photoshoot.

Lila wasn’t grinning an hour later when she was suspended for a week and an investigation was opened on all her wild claims…

…..

That evening, after he got ready for bed and fed his kwami, Adrien turned out the light before going to open his window so he could get a breath of fresh air.

As he opened the window, he heard the familiar whirr of a yo-yo, so he automatically backed up as he saw the love of his life fling herself into his room and land directly in front of him.

Adrien blinked as he tried to make sense of all the confusing feelings within him as his mind sorted through… well, a lot. Especially as she took his hands in her own, then leaned on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. He… he knew that heartsong.

“I wanted to thank you,” she giggled and then smirked, “Kitty.”

“Ma- Ma- Marinette?!” He blinked as he read her heartsong, “is, is it really you?”

She stood back and popped out her hip sassily with one hand on her hip, “what do you think Handsome?”

He gulped, “I think that I’m having a dream where the girl I’ve been trying to get over is trying to tell me she’s the girl that I’ve been fighting having a crush on for far too long!”

She drew closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, “hmm, I like the sound of that.” She purred as she glanced down at his lips and then back into his eyes, “may I?”

“Please.”

Their first kiss was short, sweet, and a little clumsy.

Ladybug leaned back and told him, “I just wanted you to know that I love you too, all of you.”

“You read my mind. I love you, my Lady, My Princess!”

Then they kissed again, and again, and again, well, you get the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Luka did know that Adrien was Chat and that they both loved Ladybug. He also knew that Ladybug loved Adrien so I guess this in a way is a Lukanette story since he loves her enough to let her go and to help her get a chance with Adrien by giving Adrien the ability to recognize her and to stop doing what has been bothering her for some time. 
> 
> Also, since Tikki was tired from all the attacks and HAD to use her powers to cleanse the city, Marinette would start an attack as Multimouse and once the akumatized item was retrieved she'd scurry away with it and transform into Ladybug, or on her off days, Queen Bee or Viperion would meet her somewhere with it.
> 
> Marinette discovered that Adrien cared about her and realized that he was Chat Noir first, she had some time to think about it and realized the perils of the love square and basically forgave him for loving Ladybug over Marinette since she did the same with Chat Noir, as she had been fighting her attraction to her partner as well.
> 
> I'm counting this as a Ladrien story because Ladybug went to Adrien at the end and they finally both knew who each other were and realized that they loved each other, despite the masks.
> 
> Also, there is still time to put in some votes on the other prompts!


	3. The Best Buns in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's Ladyblog is hosting a bake off 🍰 at her college, where Lila gets called out nicely by Ladybug and which ends with a bit of a faux pas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚩 Just a warning, there is a bit of innuendo in this story and possibly bad humor, I think it could be considered crack fiction hence that tag being added.

**Chapter 2  The Best Buns in Town**

**Prompt 11: Innocent**

        ZoeyTheWeeb suggested Alya as a bonus character for this prompt and Adrien totally not getting certain… references.

 

“Hello Ladyblog fans!” Alya announced to her phone before she turned it around to scroll over to several tables at the school’s cafeteria, “today we have a special event today! We are at Collège Françoise Dupont’s first bake off!”

There were some cheers and some groans.

“We have four teams of two people competing, starting with Rose and Juleka!”

“Hello!” Rose brightly smiled and waved.

Juleka mumbled, “Hi.”

“Our second team is Lila and Chloe!”

Alya zoomed in on the two girls, who were in the middle of bickering…

“I told you I would just buy the macarons!” Chloe scolded.

“Well, I make the best macaroons,” Lila responded, “besides, it’s not my fault that my mother just had to run to work early and forgot to drop them off!”

“Alright… we’ll just get back to them.” Alya commented. “Our third team is our often-competing friends, Alix and Kim!”

“Dude, we are totally going to win!” Kim announced as the camera focused on them.

Alix responded, “totally!”

They pounded their fists together, “bring it on!”

“The final team includes my very own Turtle Dove…”

“Alya!” Nino hissed from somewhere as Alya chuckled, “and his best friend and our local celebrity, Adrien Agreste!”

She focused her phone on Adrien. “Hi!” Adrien politely responded with a wave and a small smile.

“Alright guys, I’ll be back with you in a few minutes… it’s time to introduce our celebrity judge, Ladybug!”

The doors of the cafeteria opened and Ladybug walked in with a shy grin and a wave to the camera, “hello everyone!” Then she turned to Alya, “I’m sorry I’m late and Chat Noir sends his a-paw-logies.” She visibly cringed at the pun, “he made me promise to say that by the way.”

Alya laughed, “well, that’s okay, we’re just glad that you could join us. I know you’re friends with a few of our contestants.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Ladybug replied easily.

“Oh, well, okay.” Alya looked confused, “why don’t we start with Rose and Juleka!”

They walked over to the girls, who had a plate of well-done (blackened and crispy) chocolate chip cookies in front of them.

“Hey girls! It looks like you’ve got some… err, interesting cookies for us to try?” Alya tried to nicely describe them.

“We just wanted to make something good for you to try, but I think that we overdid them.” Rose pouted.

Juleka quietly added, “yeah.”

Ladybug smiled and took one of the cookies and had to use a little bit of force to bite off a piece, that she chewed and finally swallowed painfully. “Actually girls, I’ll give you an A for effort. The taste is good, but do you mind telling me how long you baked them?”

“Only for 6 minutes!” Rose replied. “That’s shorter than what the recipe asked for! They just looked like they were, ah done.” She shrugged at that.

“At 350 degrees Celsius.” Juleka smiled at Rose and then added helpfully.

Ladybug smiled, “well, that’s what happened. I think that if you check the recipe, it was probably supposed to be 350 degrees Fahrenheit. Considering all of that though, I can tell the dough was pretty good, I’m sure your next batch will be astounding!”

 Rose and Juleka grinned, “thank you Ladybug!” Rose squealed.

“On to our next contestants.” Alya announced as she turned the camera onto Chloe and Lila who were both pouting at each other but they both quickly put on happy faces when they caught the camera focused on them as Alya and Ladybug walked over.

“You’re met Chloe and Lila.” Alya introduced them.

“Good to see you Ladybug, I’m always willing to help you out you know.” Chloe happily offered, “but I’m afraid that WE are disqualified because we don’t have anything for you to try.” She gave Lila a look, “your so-called friend here left the food at her place and won’t let my driver pick it up!”

Lila chuckled and placed her hand over her mouth as she pretended to be upset, “I’m sorry Chloe, I left my keys at home and like I told you, mother had to run to work early and was unable to drop it off.”

Chloe scoffed, “I’m sure you intended to do this to embarrass me, I could have brought something if you had told me.” Chloe tossed her hair as she complained, “I mean we would still be disqualified because of your incompetence, but I didn’t want to upset my friend Ladybug like this by bringing nothing!”

Ladybug held up her hands in a placating way, “now ladies, a competition like this is no reason to fight or bicker. It’s just food after all.”

“But Ladybug, I didn’t want to disappoint you!” Chloe objected.

“You didn’t disappoint me Chloe,” Ladybug offered as she patted Chloe’s shoulder reassuringly, “it’s just a small mistake and it’s actually very good of you to admit that something happened and to try to find another solution. I’ll admit that I miss having you on the team.”

Chloe smirked and nodded, “of course you do,” but knowing that wasn’t a topic she wanted to talk about on camera she just gratefully added in a quieter tone, “thanks.”

“On that note,” Ladybug turned towards Lila. “I know that we don’t know each other very well.”

There were some gasps off camera, especially one that sounded a lot like Alya.

Ladybug continued as Lila’s eyes scrunched a little bit as her smile faltered slightly, “I mean, I’ve only rescued you a few times, like several of the other people in this room, with the help of my Kitty of course.”

In the background, Adrien blushed a little and brushed the back of his neck.

“Anyhow,” Ladybug went on, “if you give me your address, I could swing you over to your house to get whatever it is that you prepared, I’m sure that we could get in a window or something with your permission.”

Chloe leaned away from Lila and smirked as Lila’s mouth twitched slightly, “oh, I wouldn’t want to inconvenient you Ladybug,” Lila quickly replied, “I’m sure you wouldn’t want your friends to abuse your powers that way.”

Ladybug blinked but smiled at her, “actually Lila was it? The only friends I have when I wear this mask are superheroes, like Chat Noir or Chloe here.” She patted Chloe’s shoulder once and the blond preened at the acknowledgement that they were friends. “It would be too dangerous to be friends with a civilian like yourself Lila and unfortunately I have to hide the fact that I’m Ladybug from my civilian friends and even my crush,” her eyes quickly darted towards Adrien and then back to Lila, an action that a certain young journalist noticed, “just so I can keep them safe and protected from Hawkmoth. Besides, it would be too dangerous to be that close to a civilian like you Lila and I wouldn’t want to endanger anyone.”

Lila’s eyes squinted a bit, but then she tossed her hair, “well, I think that I’ve used up enough of your time. I have to go deliver something to the charity that I work at.” Then she started to walk away.

“Are you sure that I can’t swing you by your place so that we could finish this?” Ladybug offered, “I really don’t think Alya would mind waiting for us to return.”

“No thank you!” Lila called over her shoulder as her walked away in a huff.

Chloe scoffed in the background, “I bet she didn’t even cook anything in the first place. That one always wants to make sure everyone thinks the best of her, despite the lies she tells.”

“Lies?” Someone in the background muttered.

“Well yeah, obviously her claim that she’s friends with Ladybug is invalid and she wouldn’t go and get her precious cookies, so there probably were none to begin with.” Chloe tossed her hair, “She is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!”

“Then why did you partner up with her Chloe?” Alix asked.

Chloe shrugged, “I was giving her a chance, like Ladybug would want me to.”

Ladybug patted Chloe’s shoulder again, “I’m proud of you Chloe, you’ve really come along way.”

“I know.” Chloe smirked, “so are you just going to hang out or finish judging this atrocity of a bake off?”

“Well!” Alya exclaimed as she focused the camera on herself by Ladybug’s side, “I’ll admit that I thought that you knew Lila better than that.”

“I don’t know why you would, you never asked me if we knew each other.” Ladybug answered Alya with a shrug.

“Oh.” Alya looked shocked and then sheepishly answered, “well, yeah. S-sorry about that. I guess I have to remove a few umm, videos from my blog.”

“It’s okay. Mistakes happen.” Ladybug shrugged it off and patted Alya on her shoulder kindly, “besides, Chloe is right, we have two more things to try.” She looked over at the two remaining tables, only for her glance to the young model to last a little longer than necessary.

Adrien blushed when he caught her looking at him.

Alya grinned at that and cleared her throat to get Ladybug’s attention, “yeah, well, I guess that means that Kim and Alix are next.”

They walked over to their table and just as Kim was about to boast about how wonderful their entry was as Alix was about to cut a slice out of it for Ladybug, before she even touched it, it exploded, all over Kim and Alix. Some landed on Alya, Nino and Adrien. Ladybug of course was practically spared but a little bit landed on her shoulder.

“How did that happen!” Kim looked on in shock at the nearly empty dish before them.

“I didn’t even know that a cheese souffle could do that!” Alix responded.

In the background, Juleka loudly said, “cool!”

Also in the background, Adrien looked shocked, like he was a kid that had been caught doing something wrong. Adrien looked inside his shirt pocket, and then with a startled look on his face when he didn’t find what he was looking for, he quickly ducked under his and Nino’s table looking for something.

Unbothered by what happened Alix laughed and turned to Kim, “I’ll admit though Dude that I totally agree with Juleka, that was pretty cool.”

Kim nodded and then turned to Ladybug after he wiped his face clean from the breading that was all over it and laughed. “Looks like we’re disqualified too.”

Adrien stood up and walked over to them sheepishly.

Ladybug chuckled as she accepted a napkin that someone had offered her to clean off her shoulder. She wiped it off with one swipe, but then she smiled a bit wickedly and took a step over to Adrien.

“Looks like you weren’t spared either Handsome.” She told him with a grin.

Adrien blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck and barely managed to answer, “y-yeah?”

Ladybug pointed to a little of the breading that had landed on Adrien’s cheek.

“May I?” She politely asked as she held up her napkin with one hand.

Adrien quickly nodded yes as she reached out with her napkinless hand as she took a finger and wiped off the little bit of breading off of his face and then licked her finger and gave it a quick suck to finish cleaning it off and then released her finger with a small pop.

For some reason, there were several whines that echoed in the room as she thoughtfully tasted the creamlike breading. One of which came from the model before her.

Ladybug gave him a wink before turning to Kim and Alix, “well, I can’t taste much cheese, but the breading was quite good, thanks guys!”

“You’re welcome Ladybug!” Alix answered with a smirk as Kim blushed and she nudged him with her elbow, for some reason he was a bit speechless from her compliment too.

Coming to his senses, Adrien quickly returned to his table beside Nino with a very flushed face.

“Alrighty then,” Alya coughed and turned towards to Nino and Adrien’s table. “You’ve met Nino and Adrien.”

“Hey guys!” Ladybug waved bashfully, fully focused on Adrien who was still quite red for some reason and was finally able to wave back after Nino chuckled and elbowed him back into reality after gazing at Ladybug for a second too long.

“Hey Ladydude, I mean Ladybug.” Nino said as he nodded towards their offering on the table. “My Bro and I aren’t the best cooks, so I’m afraid that all we have to offer you are these sandwiches Dude.”

They were four basic American Ham and Cheese sandwiches on toasted buns.

“Actually, I have a confession to make, Marinette helped me make the buns.” Adrien shyly offered and then kind of rambled, “I made them, so they’re my buns, she just told me what to do to make good buns and they seem to have turned out. I mean, she said it wasn’t right for her to compete since her parents are bakers and she had to help them out today, that’s why she’s not here. She’s amazing that way.”

Ladybug blushed under her mask and smiled at him, “well, I can’t wait to try your buns, I bet your buns are amazing.” Then her eyes grew wide and her blush spread underneath her mask until it was quite apparent as she briefly took one of her hands to cover her mouth in embarrassment.

Alya snickered and the camera shook for a second as she added, “oh, we all know that Adrien has some of the best buns in town, I’m sure that you’ll like them Ladybug.”

Ladybug’s blush only grew as she parried, “oh, I do.”

“You haven’t tried them yet though Alya.” Adrien looked at her in confusion.

Alya was having a hard time keeping a straight face, as well as most of the crowd and everyone snickered.

Nino snorted, “Dude! That’s my girl you’re talking to!”

“Huh?” Adrien looked at his shocked friend.

Ladybug giggled a little, “that’s fine, I’m sure that you would agree that Adrien’s buns are umm, impressive.” She reached out and picked up one of the sandwiches and bit into it, giving Adrien a look as she chewed and swallowed, then she added with another wink directed at Adrien. “The sandwich is pretty good too.”

Adrien’s single raised eyebrow was soon joined by its partner as he comprehended that Ladybug had been complimenting his backside, “oh.” He blushed furiously. “Umm, thanks?”

Ladybug saw how embarrassed he was and she quickly turned to Alya, “Alya, could you please edit that last part out? I wouldn’t want to embarrass Adrien.”

“Gurl, this one for my personal collection.”

“Alya.” Adrien objected.

Alya leaned over and whispered to Ladybug, “look, I’ll edit it out for Mari, she’d be heartbroken if she thought that you were after her man.”

Ladybug blushed further, “what? No! I mean, ah, you think he likes me? Wait, no, don’t answer that! Ladybug can’t date a civilian, uh, unless he wanted to, I mean, no! Ugh!” Ladybug stammered. “Please tell your friend they have nothing to worry about.”

“Gurl, you must know Marinette pretty well, that was totally her!”

“People do impressions of her often?” Ladybug looked sad.

“Only those that care about her.” Alya supplied and then looked up at Adrien and loudly told him, “don’t worry Sunshine, I’ll keep both of your reps in the clear. Just give us a moment to sign off.”

Alya then did a whole signoff to finish off her video after Ladybug declared Adrien and Nino the winners without any more inappropriate comments, and turned it off, “I’ll go help Nino finish off those sandwiches. Thanks for your help Ladybug!”

Alya laughed as she left to join Nino.

That left Ladybug alone with Adrien, “I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean to get so crass, my uh, I mean a family member of mine is really big into baking puns and kind of wears them out, but that was just so well timed and well, it was hard not to go with it.”

Adrien smiled at her, having pulled himself together enough to channel his alter ego as he put his hand on her shoulder, “that’s okay Ladybug, I’ll see you later.” Then he winked at her as he let go, waved and turned to leave, “oh, and coming from someone who should know about quality buns, you can appreciate my buns anytime!”

Ladybug about had an aneurysm as he sauntered away with a smirk and she could have sworn that her nose was bleeding. After appreciating him leave, she wiped her nose, avoiding Alya’s knowing smirk as she announced, “well, I ought to g-go. Bug out!”

Then she ran off, swung up to the roof and across the street to fling herself into her bedroom as she de-transformed and screamed into her pillow as Tikki giggled at her chosen’s antics.

“Tikki! I can’t believe that I complimented Adrien’s buns!”

Tikki laughed, “well, it sure sounded like he returned the compliment to me.”

“Oh, my gosh, Adrien likes my buns!” Then she returned to screaming into her pillow as Tikki’s giggles were drowned out by Marinette’s embarrassment.

 

**Bonus: When Adrien got home.**

“I can’t believe that Ladybug likes my… my buns.” Adrien muttered again for the millionth time as he entered his room. Plagg flew out of his jacket and Adrien chuckled.

“So, does that mean that you’re not going to say anything about me eating all that cheese and blowing up their souffle?” Plagg asked with a wry grin.

Still in a blissed out state, Adrien turned to his kwami and answered with a small grin, “Ladybug likes my buns.”

“Oh geez.” Plagg moaned, “is that ALL that you’re going to say?”

Adrien giggled as he threw himself on his bed, hugged his pillow and squealed, “Ladybug likes my buns!”

“Ugh!” Plagg flew away and hid, “call me when you can talk sense again!”

Adrien chuckled and hugged his pillow closer, “LADYBUG likes my buns!”

 


	4. Don’t Look!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Don’t Look! 🙈  
> Prompt 18: Trust 
> 
> Hiding from the akuma as Plagg recharges, Adrien helps Ladybug hide so she can recharge her kwami.

**Chapter 3 Don’t Look!**

**Prompt 18: Trust**

Adrien had just run back into his dressing room, so that Plagg could recharge. Ladybug only had two spots left and Adrien knew that he wouldn’t be able to get back to her in time to help her escape.

“Hurry up Plagg! I need to get back out there to help My Lady!”

Plagg didn’t say a thing as he kept eating and Adrien peeked outside, only to see Ladybug running down the hallway, looking for a place to hide.

“In here!” Adrien opened the door for her, giving Plagg just barely enough time to roll his eyes and hide as Ladybug took Adrien’s outstretched hand as he pulled her to safety.

“I have to hide, I’m about to lose my transformation!” Ladybug exclaimed as Adrien closed and locked the door behind her.

“Behind the divider!” Adrien waved, “that’s where I usually go to change.” He quickly explained, “you’ll have to sit on the floor, but I won’t be able to see you.”

“Thanks!” Ladybug dived behind the divider and there was a flash of pink light.

“That was a close one!” A cute little voice said and knowing that was probably Ladybug’s kwami, Adrien also knew that Adrien shouldn’t know that.

“Is everything alright back there?” Adrien asked loudly.

“Shush Tikki, here’s your cookie, eat fast!” Ladybug quickly and quietly whispered before loudly answering back, “everything is fine Adrien, thank you for helping me out, I really appreciate it, just please, don’t look!”

“Sure thing Ladybug, you’re behind the divider so I really can’t see anything.”

Then Adrien looked up and saw Plagg shoot him a thumbs up that he was ready from his usual hiding place, but Adrien threw up his hands and shook his head, telling his kwami that he didn’t know what to do since Adrien couldn’t leave during an akuma attack, they’d have to wait until Ladybug left first to transform.

“Well, thank you anyway.” She told him gently.

“Y-you’re welcome.” Adrien told her as he glanced around his dressing room as he waited.

His eyes settled on his full-length mirror propped against the wall that they had moved that morning and Adrien was shocked as he realized that he could see part of Ladybug’s back in it! Her hair was about the same and he could tell that her jacket or shirt was black.

Adrien swallowed and quickly turned around, “I uh, I’m going to keep my eyes on the door,” he told her, “I-I forgot that the mirror was angled like that and I uh, saw the back of your head and your s-shirt, I’m s-so sorry Ladybug!”

Adrien was ready for the scolding of his life, as Chat Noir would probably have received for being a sneaky Kitty as she’d call him. He dreaded every second as she decided what his punishment would be.

He heard the small voice of her kwami whisper, “I’m ready.”

Then heard Ladybug whisper back, “Tikki, spots on!”

There was a flash of pink light again and Ladybug walked out from behind the divider and patted Adrien on his shoulder. He turned towards her and kept his eyes on the floor as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, disappointed in himself.

“It’s okay Adrien,” Ladybug offered the words kindly, “I know that it was an accident and honestly, I’d be very surprised if anyone could identify me just from a glance at my back.” Ladybug giggled, “besides, I trust you. Thanks again for your hospitality.”

Adrien was frozen in awe at her kindness.

Ladybug quickly gave him a friendly hug and before he could lower his arm from rubbing the back of his neck and return the hug, she let go of him with a small blush peeking out from her under mask she told him, “I’ve got to go. Bye Adrien, and thanks!” She waved at him as she unlocked the door and then darted down the hall.

“Kid.” Plagg flew up next to Adrien’s head and then pushed one of his cheeks, causing the dumbfounded boy to almost fall over.

“Oh, what?” Adrien looked back at his kwami as he caught himself from falling.

“Akuma, remember?”

Adrien blinked, “b-but she hugged me Plagg!”

“Yeah, akuma, focus Adrien!”

“Oh, yeah. Plagg, claws out!”

“Here we go a-gain!” Plagg cried out as he was sucked into Adrien’s ring as he was transformed into Chat Noir.

🐞😸🐞😸🐞😸🐞😸🐞😸🐞

Later that day at school, Adrien saw a girl ahead of him carrying a pink backpack that looked exactly like Ladybug had earlier during the attack.

His only thought was, _NO WAY!_

Adrien ran up to her without thinking and tapped her on her shoulder, “Hey!?”

Then he was confused as Marinette turned around and smiled at him, blushing as she stuttered, “H-hey Adrien! H-how a-re you today?”

“Umm, I’m fine. Thanks. I missed the first part of school though, um, could I borrow your notes?” He tried sheepishly to come up with an excuse for bothering her.

Alya clapped Marinette on the shoulder, “sorry Adrien, Marinette was at the doctor’s this morning, but I’ll copy you both with my notes.” She happily offered as she added, “Mari could bring them to you later.”

“Oh.” Adrien’s eyes grew wider as he looked back at Marinette who was looking at the ground instead, “OH! Wow, umm, thanks Alya!”

Adrien cleared his throat, wondering if he could possibly be right as he eyed Marinette up and down. She may be their everyday Ladybug, but could she actually BE THE LADYBUG?

_The Love of my life?_

Adrien thought about it.

_…same hair…_

_…same fabric of jacket…_

_…missing from school this morning…_

_…similar figure…_

_…super strong…_

_…the most beautiful girl in school…_

_…a tendency to disappear during akuma attacks…_

_…dislikes Chloe…_

_…creative and smart…_

_… clumsy…_

_…shy and blushes a lot…_

_…she really likes and stands up for Chat Noir…_

Adrien quickly nodded to himself as he came to the eventual conclusion that he would have to come to and decided as he shook his head, _nope, she can’t be Ladybug. Ladybug doesn’t have feelings like that for me._

“Thanks, Alya, I appreciate it. I’ll see you girls later!” Adrien finally responded to Alya as he waved to the girls and walked away.

Plagg popped his head out as soon as Adrien was alone and asked him, “alright, I’ll play devil’s advocate here, because somebody ought to. What led you to deciding that Pigtails isn’t Ladybug, I know you were thinking about it Kid.”

Adrien explained that Marinette couldn’t possibly be Ladybug, despite all the similarities between the two girls. “It’s not just that she’s a good friend either and I know her, it’s just that Marinette really likes Chat Noir and Ladybug, well, they’re just friends.” Adrien concluded with a shrug. “She likes Chat too much to be Ladybug.”

Plagg blinked at his chosen and groaned as he ducked back into Adrien’s shirt before he muttered, “I can’t tell you how much your deductive reasoning never ceases to amaze me.”

“Thanks, Plagg.” Adrien whispered as he approached his class as he thought, a _lthough I wonder how many girls have the same hair and the same jacket, especially since Marinette makes her own clothes…_

_…umm…_

_…nahh…_


	5. Adrien Writes Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette found some fan fiction that Adrien wrote, which inspired her to court him as Ladybug. Having discovered her partner's secret identity, she plans on having a reveal on their three month anniversary... too bad their plans didn't quite work out as planned.

Prompt: 24. Reveal

Ladybug POV

“Hey Handsome!” Ladybug called out as she swung into Adrien’s open window and into his room, catching him typing up something on his computer. “What are you writing?” She asked teasingly.

 _Caught you again, haven’t I?_ She thought as she blushed just a little under her mask, pleased at his embarrassment.

_I wonder who you’ve paired me up with this time, Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste? Although I know both of them are you and I’ve come to love you either way, I… I just can’t tell you that, not until Friday that is._

Adrien blushed brightly as he closed the tab of the website before she could get too close and read what he had been typing for herself.

Ladybug sauntered over to her secret boyfriend of almost three months, she was planning on having a proper reveal Friday on their third anniversary, with some candles, a picnic blanket, some romantic music on a lovely rooftop somewhere, the works. Just like he had planned for her so long ago, just with her own touch.

This wasn’t the first time she’d caught him writing fanfiction, staring her and one of his identities, being a celebrity made it quite common that such fanfiction was written by others. Which was kind of how they got together.

It was kind of a funny story, several months ago she was reading some Ladrien fanfiction by the same author, only to realize in a few of them there were only things in them that only Chat Noir would know. She had skillfully asked her partner if he wrote fanfiction, which he denied at first but she got him to fess up. Chat was surprised that she wasn’t mad.

She had told him that she really couldn’t get upset, because when you got down to it, the characters weren’t real. Even if they were based on real people and since at the time, she didn’t know he was Adrien too, that took a little more investigating and realizing that Chat didn’t mind her being written with Adrien, especially when he was the one writing those stories and the dots kind of connected themselves from there.

So, taking the hint from one of his own stories, she set out to romance her partner. Knocking on his window at night, playing video games together or just talking. Eventually they grew closer and kissed for the first time, and that was the night that they both consider as their first date. She had brought dinner and he’d picked out a movie, it was purr-fect.

Still, here she was catching him, again, on the same fanfiction website where she had found him and he actually looked sad. She rubbed his shoulders to comfort him.

“Adrien, sweetheart, what’s the matter?”

He glanced up at her, looking sad as he placed one of his hands over her own. “Have I told you that I sometimes write fan fiction?”

She kind of bit her lip, “to be honest, I kind of knew that, umm, I kind of got a few of my ideas about wooing you from that website you just closed the tab on.”

“Really?”

 

Adrien’s POV

 _Have you read my works Mari?_ He wondered. _Wait, no, I know you do. You’re pointed out inaccuracies in several stories that Alya pointed out in class a couple of months ago that only Ladybug would know, but by then we were already seeing each other at night. I didn’t want to jinx it, so I didn’t say anything._

“Of course, I kind of figured out that it was the amazing and handsome Adrien Agreste that was writing my favorite stories about, well, us,” Ladybug blushed as she explained, “so I decided to see if they could become, well, reality.”

Adrien took her hand and kissed the back of it before looking up at her again, “you did make my dreams come true my Lovebug.” _My Mari._

“Aww, thank you, but you were sad when I came in, why?” She asked sweetly as she hugged his shoulders from behind.

_Hmm, I wonder if it’s worth telling you? Probably not, but you asked._

Adrien turned to his computer and opened up the tab he was working on, “oh, I started a new story last week and forgot to put on the controls about no anonymous comments again. There is a troll that self-righteously keeps throwing up comments on all of my stories that I want myself to ‘suffer,’ I mean it’s really ridiculous, it’s a story for crying out loud and even if it was based on real life, which it isn’t, it’s insane how this person comes after me for writing something interesting about essentially fake characters. I don’t write smut so I just don’t get it.”

She gave him a soothing squeeze, “hey, you shouldn’t let it get to you. I love your stories.”

“Thank you, you’re not the only one, I’ve received hundreds of kudos on several of my stories telling me that. Oh, I don’t know, I mean I know a troll like this really isn’t worth getting upset about, I mean what kind of life leads you to read a story you don’t like and try to hound the writer about it with long and stupid comments. I mean, it’s funny how they notice I say ‘lol’ or leave a smiley face when I respond to some comments that say Adrien needs to get a reality check or a smack with a clue-by four…”

“You do write yourself as a bit oblivious…”

“Well, I am, plus it’s funny! But just because I interact with my readers with an ‘lol’ it doesn’t mean I’m laughing at Adrien, just their comments because some of them are hilarious! Really some of my readers ought to be writers themselves because they write comedy gold. I’ve got like two readers that know my writing well enough that they can guess what’s happening next half of the time it seems, so I just try to make sure I make it hard for them to get it and well, those chapters turn out the best but it really makes it hard not to tell them when they’re right in my replies.”

Ladybug chuckled, “it’s really good to see that you’re so into something that you enjoy.”

“Thank you.” He glanced back at his screen, “it’s just this troll, I feel sorry for them. I almost responded to them, but decided that they weren’t worth it. I mean, what kind of life do you have to have where you waste your time writing paragraphs of hate to bully someone you don’t know, and can’t see who doesn’t care about their comments and will just delete their comments anyway and block them? Who could really be that toxic?”

“Sounds like a girl I know.” Ladybug chuckled.

Then they looked at each other and said at the same time, “Lila.”

Then they burst out laughing.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Ladybug commented, “that just shows how fake that person is. Just block them so we can go on with our real lives.” Then she whispered, “besides, I’d like to watch a movie and snuggle with my boyfriend.”

Adrien grinned as he deleted the idiotic comment and reset his settings on his newest story. “Sounds like a plan to me.” He closed the tab and got up, letting Ladybug lead him to his couch.

“Any idea what you’d like to watch?” Ladybug asked him sweetly as they sat down and she curled into his side.

“Hmm, anything with you My Lady.” Adrien purred with his Chat Noir voice.

Adrien’s eyes grew as big as dinner plates as he glanced at his girlfriend as he realized his faux pas, “umm, is there anyway that we can go back and forget that I just said that?”

Ladybug grinned and laughed, “well, I was going to wait until our anniversary, but I wanted to tell you that I already knew Kitty,” she took his hands into her own, “I was hoping that we could have our own little reveal together.”

Adrien’s heart soared, “you mean you were going to finally tell me that you’re the most wonderful and amazing girl I know,” he swallowed before he added, “Marinette?”

“You knew?” She looked just as surprised as he just did.

“Hey, I’m not as oblivious as everyone writes me to be.” Adrien laughed as he tapped his chin thoughtfully, “now to come up with a way to tell everyone why Adrien and Marinette are now going steady…”

“You haven’t even asked Marinette out!” Ladybug shoved him playfully.

“Technically I did, nearly three months ago.” He practically sung, “I just didn’t know that at the time.”

“So, you want to go public, about us?” She asked tentatively.

“I’ve been waiting until you were ready to tell me yourself who you were under the mask, as long as you’re ready, I would love to show up at school tomorrow and proclaim it to the world that I belong with you.” Adrien told her sappily.

“Well, I’m sure we can come up with something to irritate the Lila’s of the world.” Ladybug teased. “I’m tired of Lila bothering you and I want to have a reason to defend my wonderful boyfriend.”

“Oh, a challenge,” Adrien smirked at her, “I’m sure that with her all we’ll have to do is to say that despite her attacks, we’ll live happily ever after.”

Ladybug dropped her transformation and Adrien’s heart soared as he was finally able to hold his girlfriend’s bare hands in his own. “I think I like that idea.” She pulled him closer and they hugged.

“Let’s live happily ever after.” Marinette whispered as she blushed fiercely as Adrien leaned in to kiss her properly.

“As you wish, Princess.” Adrien whispered before he leaned in and captured her lips with his own again.

A minute later, Adrien leaned his forehead against his girlfriend’s as he held her and whispered, “I love you Marinette.”

She giggled and patted his chest, “we saw the Princess Bride together, Adrien, you just said that!”

“That doesn’t make it any less true.” Adrien smiled at her, marveling at her freckles and how well they accented her eyes.

“I know, I love you too.” She whispered as she kissed him gently on the nose, “say it again.”

Adrien grinned, happy to oblige, “as you wish.” Then they kissed again, and again and… again!

It took them awhile to realize they hadn’t picked a movie, but by then they didn’t care, they had to plan the reveal of their relationship to their friends and family…

 

Bonus 1:

“So, here’s the plan, you get dropped off early at the bakery.” Marinette began.

“Where I formally meet your parents as your boyfriend.” Adrien grinned.

“Then they feed you breakfast.”

“But I’ll have already eaten.” Adrien looked confused.

“So, you’ll insult my parents when my mother and father insist that you eat another croissant or two?” Marinette held her hand to her chest dramatically.

Adrien chuckled, “oh, I wouldn’t dare, I love all the treats from your family’s bakery!”

“Good.” She offered him a smile. “What should I wear?”

“I love your usual outfit, it’s very you, but I would like it if you wore that jewelry I bought you.” Adrien smirked.

“Is this where you finally admit that you spent too much on your gifts for me Kitty?”

Adrien chuckled, “you deserve the best Lovebug, honestly you can blame Chloe, she helped me pick them out.”

Marinette looked surprised, “you told Chloe about us?”

Adrien chuckled, “she figured out that I was dating someone within a few days of us becoming official, then she told me I had better bring her along for any major gift shopping because she didn’t want me to embarrass myself, her words, not mine.”

“So now you’re going to tell me the yin and yang from our first month anniversary and the tennis bracelet from our second anniversary are real diamonds.” She blinked as she took in his sheepish grin. “Adrien Agreste, how much did you spend!”

Adrien shrugged, “not much, considering how much I make and don’t give me that look I used the family discount!”

“Adrien, your father has his own line of jewelry, nothing there costs less than a thousand Euros!”

Adrien’s grin grew, “I know, and everyone will realize how much you mean to me when they see your gifts and I just can’t wait to give you your next gift!”

“But, but if they’re so expensive, I shouldn’t be wearing them to school!”

“Pretty please?” Adrien begged as he nuzzled her like a cat and then kissed her below her ear, “I’d love to see you wear them.”

Marinette gulped, “s-sure, sweetheart! As if I would be w-willing to give them back now.”

Adrien looked pleased as punch that she’d already accepted her gifts and was too attached to them to give them up as she went on to warn him, “I’ll wear them, but try to restrain yourself in the future!”

“I do every time Princess, I go shopping with Chloe, remember?”

“That’s what worries me!”

 

Bonus 2

“I can’t believe that Adrien finally agreed to go public today!” Lila boasted on the front steps, “he practically begged me to see him before school today.”

Chloe smirked at her, “oh, I’m sure, Adrien likes to spoil people, you have no idea what I’ve had to talk him out of giving to the rest of these peasants on their birthdays. Like you don’t just pay for a whole family to go see some famous DJ in London for the weekend without going yourself, I mean, come on!”

“Well, he kept it a secret, but he took me along on his photo shoot in Milan last weekend, but we had to keep it a secret!” Lila purred.

Chloe grinned, knowing that Adrien had been in town at a charity luncheon Saturday and had a photo shoot all day Sunday at the studio. “Oh, really.”

“Oh, yes, but I’m sure it’ll come out, he just adores me!” Lila proclaimed as a few girls awed and a few cried.

“I don’t know Dude, I’m pretty sure if my man was seeing someone, he’d tell me.” Nino defended.

“Oh, he’d have to keep it a secret, for his image you know.” Lila explained, “obviously he was tired of hiding it.”

Chloe elbowed Sabrina, who tapped Nino who elbowed Alya as they turned to see Adrien and Marinette approaching from behind them holding hands with the widest grins on their faces, with lots of shiny and sparkly jewelry hanging on Marinette delicately.

“I wonder where his limo is?” Lila asked as she looked down the street where it normally came from, ignoring the crowd, “he offered to give me a ride today but I told him I didn’t want to burden him.”

“Oh, did you finally get yourself a boyfriend Lila?” Adrien loudly asked as he approached from behind them, with Marinette beside him holding his hand. Adrien then looked down the street where Lila had been looking as if he was looking for her boyfriend’s arrival.

“I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone.” Adrien commented as he looked over at his girlfriend, “did you know that Lila was seeing someone Love?”

“L-Love?” Lila stuttered and then she glared at Marinette.

“No,” Marinette shrugged, “I’ve been too busy planning our time together these past few months.”

Alya choose that moment to come out of her frozen state of astonishment and shrieked, “gurl, you have SO much to tell me!”

Leaning into Adrien, Marinette said, “yeah, I’m sorry Alya, but we decided to keep our relationship secret at first, because of Adrien’s celebrity status and just so we could have some time to ourselves.”

Adrien nodded, “I just couldn’t hide it anymore. You won’t believe what I had to do to get her to wear her gifts today.”

“I’m surprised you’re not having a bodyguard following her around,” Chloe smirked, “I made sure he didn’t buy you anything less than five thousand Euros Marinette!”

Marinette bashfully replied, “well, thank you Chloe.”

Chloe nodded, “you’re welcome.”

Marinette’s eyes were still wide as she looked at Adrien who sheepishly whispered, “Clo! That was an ecretsay!”

“You don’t wear jewelry like that to keep a relationship secret Adrikins, you do it to show you’re taken.”

“Hey Lila, I thought you said that Adrien was going to announce that you were going out together?” Kim asked loudly, “or did I misunderstand what you said earlier.”

“No, I heard it too.” Max pushed up his glasses, “that’s not very nice Lila, Adrien obviously loves Marinette, we’ve been expecting this to happen for months!”

“Yeah baby!” Alya rubbed her hands together, “pay up everyone! I won!”

“That’s only because you’ve been betting that they’ll be an item every week!” Nino protested as he pulled out his wallet.

“Still counts!” Alya sang as she collected her bets.

“Ugh!” Lila growled and stalked away.

“Bye Lila!” Marinette happily called out.

“We’ll invite you to the reception!” Adrien happily and loudly added.

Marinette turned to Adrien and told him, “no we will not!”

“Wait, since when are you guys getting married?!” Nino asked in alarm.

Marinette and Adrien just looked at each other, blushed and nervously laughed at their own plans for their future, realizing that yes, they’ve both imagined getting married to each other, they just hadn’t discussed it yet.

Guess that’ll be another subject for another day, err, date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this would be called a double blind reveal, which was the kind of reveal that got the most votes. 
> 
> Anyhow, I was going to work on another story of mine, but I was inspired to write this one. Thank you for the inspiration for this lovely chapter, you know who you are and I'm so happy you think I'm such a wonderful writer that you take the time to read my work!
> 
> Thanks again to all of my wonderful readers out there!


	6. Fighting a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: day 1 : Kiss (author’s choice) 💋
> 
> Why would you fight having a kiss with the love of your life?

Adrien sighed, glad that he was finally back in his room for once. He’d just won another fencing tournament that was held across town, his father missed it of course and it was getting late in the day. Adrien was sweaty and exhausted.

Adrien picked up a remote and pressed a button to open a few windows to let in the cool night air. He was tired but he just wanted to breathe for a minute.

Plagg flew out of his gym bag and into his secret cheese stash as he called out, “kid, go take a shower, you did good, but you stink!”

Adrien chuckled, “thanks Plagg,” knowing that was just Plagg’s way of saying congratulations.

Adrien tossed his gymbag by his bed and took off his fencing gloves and jacket, leaving him in a white tank top that he wore as an undershirt and his fencing pants.

That’s when he heard a loud, ‘THUNK!’

Adrien turned around and was surprised to see Ladybug clinging to the edge of his window. “Ladybug!” He cried out as he started to run over to her.

“No! Stop!” Ladybug waved a hand at him as she seemed to fight her body as her legs swung over the windowsill and she was able to grab it again with both hands but this time with her legs on this side of the window.

“Wha-What’s the matter?” Adrien asked.

“I um…uh, akuma?” Ladybug bit her lip and shook her head, obviously not wanting to explain further.

Adrien was shocked he hadn’t heard about it, but he had told Ladybug that he would be unable to get away this afternoon possibly, just in case.

“So, uh, why are you here?” Adrien waved his hand as if to ask why she was acting so strangely.

“It… it was a tough battle okay?” Ladybug began as she almost painfully explained as she did her best to not let her legs take her wherever they were trying to take her to, “I-I was able to get Carapace and Rena Rouge to come help, but they don’t mind getting hit by THIS akuma and it got me!”

Adrien tilted his head in confusion, “so uh, what’s the matter?”

Ladybug swallowed and practically whined, “it’s another Love akuma!”

“So? Those are pretty easy, aren’t they?”

Ladybug shook her head and tried to look away as she muttered, “not when the akuma’s goal is to get everyone to kiss the one that they love the most!”

Adrien looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “but, why are you HERE?” He asked with emphasis as he looked at her.

Ladybug bit her lip and sighed, “I-I’m sorry Adrien, I didn’t want to do this this way, but I uh, I need to go and cleanse that akuma a-and I really need to have control over myself here, so um, I hope it’s not too much of an imposition, but, um,” She took a deep breath and said with one exhale, “may I kiss you?” She looked away bashfully as she added, “one kiss is all that it takes…”

Adrien blinked at her once and then grinned. He would have to send this akuma a fruit basket, or flowers or both!

Adrien relaxed and smirked, but then HE began to ramble as he grew nervous all of a sudden and blushed slightly, “I would love to kiss you Bugaboo, but should I go take a shower first? I mean, this is like a dream and I’m quite ripe here and maybe I should put on some lip gloss…”

Meanwhile, a startled Ladybug lost her grip on the window frame and found herself with her hands on his shoulders, shocking Adrien out of his ramble, as she held her arms against his chest trying to hold herself back as she gasped, “Chat?!”

Adrien blinked and let his hands land on her waist and nodded, “at your service My Lady.” He winked at her and then politely asked, “may I kiss you Marinette?”

Ladybug blinked and held herself firmly, fighting the urge to kiss him right then and there.

“Wha, what? How did you know?”

“I finally pieced it together last month.” Adrien told her but then he looked a little amused, “I thought that you didn’t like Adrien that much and that I’d have a better chance as Chat Noir, since you had a crush on someone…” He blushed at his own ignorance, “how did I not see that coming?”

Then they heard Plagg laughing his head off in his cheese cabinet.

The two teens blushed as Ladybug scolded, “Chat Noir!” As she smacked him on one shoulder with one hand, but that caused her to lose her grip with her other hand, which slid up his shoulder up to the back of his neck and she found herself pulling him closer.

Adrien grinned, “I guess it’s inevitable My Lady, I don’t mind, but I’d purr-fur that this is your choice.” He paused, “may I kiss you My Lady? Please?” He asked huskily.

Ladybug found herself melting, “yes Adrien, you may kiss me Kitty.”

“Your Kitty.” He whispered as he leaned in as she finally stopped fighting her magical urge to kiss her crush.

Ladybug knew that it would only take one little peck, but… well, Adrien didn’t know that.

An hour later and a kiss bruised Chat Noir and Ladybug joined Carapace and Rena Rouge in their battle to finish off Smoochum, strangely it took them another hour to beat her.

Bonus:

Adrien and Marinette walked into school the next day holding hands.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Let go of my Adrikins!” Chloe insisted.

“Not going to happen Chloe.” Adrien insisted as he pulled Marinette close protectively.

“WHAT?!” Chloe and now Lila demanded.

“This can only be explained by one thing!” Alya deduced as she looked at her best friend, “gurl you were hit by the akuma! Weren’t you?”

Marinette blushed and Adrien wrapped his arm around her, “actually, that was me.” Adrien proudly took the blame. “Once I was hit, I just couldn’t keep my paws off her.” Adrien winked at Marinette who gave off a small whine at the pun, “it didn’t take too long after our first kiss to realize that she’s not ‘just a friend’ to me.”

“Dude!” Nino commented and grinned alongside Alya.

“Adrien!” Marinette whined as she blushed as red as her super suit and tucked herself into his side to hide her face.

“That doesn’t make sense!” Chloe objected.

“Yeah, a peck was all that it took to break the akuma’s spell! Ladybug told me herself!” Lila objected, “you don’t have to keep kissing her, that’s not part of it!”

“One kiss was all that it took for me to know that I didn’t want to kiss anyone else.” Adrien lovely explained as he looked down at Marinette and then he chuckled as he pulled Marinette along and then kissed her on the cheek, to the amusement of everyone but Chloe and Lila who just scowled and left the room to compose themselves… probably.

“Adrien, you didn’t need to rub it in.” Marinette half-heartedly objected.

“Hey, I’m just telling it like it is Princess.” He whispered to Marinette.

“Adrien.” She whispered back, not used to all the attention.

Adrien ignored his girlfriend as he happily asked, “hey Nino, can Mari take your seat for the week? I don’t want to let her go!”

“Sure Dude! We can totally trade for the week!”

“Thanks!” Adrien gushed as everyone started handing Alya her winnings from the betting pool.

“Alya!” Marinette objected when she saw how much she had won.

“I only bet that it would take a love akuma to get Sunshine here to get a clue. I was right!”

Adrien shrugged as he led Marinette to their desk, “hey, she was right!”

Marinette rolled her eyes, but then laughed as she admitted, “I guess you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this was a little influenced by the episode Zombie-zoo, I mean besides needing to save the day, why would Ladybug say no to kissing Adrien?  
> My guess would be that she wants him to want to kiss Marinette, not just Ladybug. Plus she wanted his consent. Since this was a reveal fict, well, he answered that question by asking her if she wanted him to kiss him since she was the one under a spell.


End file.
